Changelog 0.9.28
Version: 0.9.28 (Date: 2008/2/26) Description: Content *New: Reward of auto-generated magical items when killing monsters. May contain effects as Evasion, Attributes, Resistance to damage, Attack speed, Damage bonus, Mana, Health, etc. *New: New introductory adventures added to every realm. *New: Adventures from the "Users Contest" added to the game. *New: Medium-high level magical items added to the monsters loot. *New: When our character dies, our vision turns black and white. *New: You can now check the current video mode type in the Video section of the in-game menu options window (OpenGL or Direct3D). *Fixed: Removed excessive objectives of type "Arrived at" from adventures level 26 and above. *Fixed: Mage hats were added to creature reward generation. *Fixed: Phyisical and magical protection differentiated (previously all hats had the same values). *Fixed: Corrected inconsistencies in character names. Gameplay: *New: You can now change the configuration of movement keys and several others. Soon enough we will enable the rest. *Spell: South Cross (Slashing weapons): Animation glitch. *Spell: Petrify Hands (Arcania): Improved. It works effectively in both PvE and PvP battles. Has no effect on powers. *Spell: Tear-apart (Long bows): Minor corrections. *Spell: Unstopabble Madness (Warcries): Now resists "cannot move" effects as well. Adjustments for all levels. *Spell: Onslaught (Warcries): Increased speed and decreased duration. Knocks, Stuns, etc. won't cancel it's effect. Lost when attacking no matter the result. *Spell: Confuse (Tricks): Cooldown increased to 60 seconds. *Spell: Head of the Pack re-balanced and corrected. Gives +3 +6 +9 +12 +15 by each nearby ally (limit of 5). *Spell: Ensnaring Arrow now works with weapon damage. This allows the spell to be affected by Head of the Pack. *Spell: Son of the Wind has new durations and no longer allows damage spells to be cast. Active Bonuses/maluses are not affected. *Spell: Camouflage: Minor duration adjustments, its function changed from defensive to offensive. Pet hides with the owner as well. *Spell: Curse now also affects spell focus (spell hit success chance). *Updated: Melee attacks detection extended to 4 meters. This affects spells that protects us from ranged attacks, such as Deflecting Barrier and Wind Wall. *Updated: When our character dies, we must wait for a brief period of time in order to revive at the altar. This doesn't prevent us to be resurrected by another player character. *Updated: "Cannot move" effect renamed to "Immobilize". *Updated: Priority order changed for objetive selection: - Modificado: Orden de prioridad en seleccion de objetivos: [ enemy player < friendly player < enemy monster < friendly monster < enemy npc < friendly npc ]. *Fixed: Magical info wasn't displayed when receiving a traded item from another player (Item seen as empty of magic). It required to exit and enter game again. *Fixed: Bug that interrupted the spell casting if the target moved away from our melee range. *Fixed: Spell casting can no longer be started inside forts and then casted outside. *Fixed: The bug related to Realm Points not being obtained when we kill an enemy player has been fixed. Lost Realm points on disconnection fixed as well. *Fixed: Combat log UI setup is now saved correctly when we exit the game. *Fixed: Spell resistance with crowd control spells (knock down, stun, dizzy, etc). *Fixed: Active auras icons are now displayed correctly. *Fixed: Certain spell icons that didn't disappear. *Fixed: Names and ranks of the clans weren't stored correctly. *Fixed: Cannot buy more than one horse by database lag error. *Fixed: On certain circumstances, our character would get stuck without being able to cast spells for a brief period of time, after being knocked down, stunned or dizzy. *Fixed: Auras on certain landscape conditions would not affect correctly to their corresponding targets. Category:Changelogs